Oh its On
by Livin4youxxx
Summary: Inside...maybe changed to M


_**Meet The Gallagher Girls**_

_**Cammie Morgan:Cammie is the girl everyone loves but also perfect. Shes #1 in her whole wants to be parents died when she was 5 months. She currently lives with her Uncle Joe or Solly who teaches at a school and her Aunt Abby who on a mission and there daughter also her cousin/best friend kelly. Shes extermenly the kinda girl who will break rules and just wants to have fun. but when the new girls come along and start telling lies turn her whole world upside down, shes ready to kick some Pretty Commient ass. Oh shes armed and dangrous. Better watch out PC shes targeting people on her hit list and your the first.**_

_"Who the hell do you think you are"_

_" I think im no wait I KNOW im Cammie Morgan, and you just walked into my school, Bitch"_

_"Well it will be mine soon"_

_"We will see about that"_

_**Kelly Solomon:Cammie Best Loves Cammie like a sister but sometimes they can have some nasty fights but always get through when new girls come along and convince her into going onto her side will she go or will she step up and help her bestfriend.**_

_"Well, im sorry he likes me more"_

_"Why you little bitch!"_

_" You know what cammie?"_

_"What?"__****_

_"GO Fuck yourself"_

_**Rebecca Baxter: Shes the Tough Girl of Group. She Can Kick some serious ass if its physical or and Cammie are super close. BUt when the new girls say that cammie started a nasty rumor about her, she turns her back on cammie and slips something about she shouldn't have will her secret be starts going for the team. But when she finds out its a lie, she is ready to kill the Pc. **_

_"OH fuck! I should have never said that"_

_"Oh you just did"_

_**Elizabeth Sutton: Shy Girl of the group. She the Blonde hair blues with the southern accent chick. Shes grown a lot during the summer and now she shes back with full on chest and height. Shes the Hacker of the cammie asks her to get some dirt on the PC , she finds something about Alicia's father, that may lead to cammie parents were abouts.**_

_"Guys you need to see this"_

_"what..why... its like 3am"_

_"Now"_

_the girls got out of bed and ran to the computer and was shock to see what was there._

_"Oh My fuckin God"_

_**Macey Mchenry:Fashionable one of the just like cammie except that her parents don't know shes a spy or that the fact that she is one. When the new girls come and backmail her into doing joining there team to bring cammie down, shes say for her nation and the sisterhood.**_

_"You don't want daddy to take you out of this school do you know?"_

_"What do you want?"_

_"Come help us be on top and we will keep our mouth shut"_

_"No"_

_"Okay fine then we will just call the press and your father" and with that she dailed there number._

_"Wait"_

_**My my cammie better watch her back unless she wants to be her secrect to be reveled...-Massie Block**_

_**The Pretty Commient**_

_**Massie Block:Has everything. Her and Derrick are going strong and she might want to go all the way with the night she plans too her parents tell her shes going to boarding serouisly pisses her off so she convice the rest of the Pc to ask there parents into letting them determined to rule the might not be able to when the school IT Girl is a she fights fire with fire she always ends up getting burned.**_

_i watch as the slowly lend into each other share a kiss. As the pull back tears start running down my face like a waterslide._

_"why" I asked. _

_"Massie Look-" I ran away before glaring at cammie who was smirking at me._

_**Alicia Riveria: Gossip Girl101. She is bigger than anyone in the gossip world. But when she meets Tina walter. She gets her into trading sides with her and making her become one of the they help start rumors about cammie , tina starts to feel wrong after all cammie is one of sisters.**_

_"Come on, Its Just a joke cammie won't mind"  
"I dont know,cammie is really nice. isn't this mean"_

_"trust me she won't mind"_

_"Okay"_

_**Claire Lyons:Like Liz but isnt smart like her. When she meets cammie before the PC she and her become good friends in only an when shes and th PC meet the rest of the Gallagher Girls. Will she get brought into the world of secrects. Will this bring out her spy side? or Will she just be the same old claire and go hide under a rock?**_

_"Come on, You gotta join if you want us to rule the school"_

_"but-"_

_"No buts claire, will you do it or are you afraid too?"_

_"Hell No i will do it!"_

_**Dylan: Finally a size zero and everyone wants to know how she did it and whats her secrect. bit when cammie finds out. Shes determined to help her. Dylan realizes that cammie is bad at all. But what will massie do when she finds out?**_

_"Oh My goodness Dylan"_

_"What"_

_"what are you doing?Are you trying to kill yourself?"__****_

_**Kristen:SUPER HAPPY SHES RICH AGAIN! SHE LOVES the fact she and her friends are ready to rule the school! But when she finds out Claire cheating on Cam shes willing to tell. Massie isn't so pleased when she finds out kristen been hanging out with cammie. What will she do?**_

_"Oh my god, thats so funny cammie"_

_"i know, Hey isn't bitchy block going to get mad?"_

_"Which One?"_

_Well Massie you may think your "alpha enough" to take me down. But sorry to say your not even close. See you at the Ball Bitch-Cammie Morgan_


End file.
